


Food for the Gods

by riane_b13



Series: Of the Divine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Foot Fetish, Good Theodore Nott, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13
Summary: For the lovely Elithien.Draco would never have imagined seeing Hermione Granger walking down the staircase. She was dressed in a barely-there slip and a winged headband upon her mane of curls. “Athena.” He whispered out and willed himself to appear at least partially put together.The silk glided along her curves like jet black water. Leading to long, toned legs that looked to be carved from marble itself. Draco had dreamed of those svelte legs and where he’d like to have them but the real thing… that was a blessing.He knew he was staring and therefore played it off to appear amused. They had had their first date not two weeks ago but if she was here, this weekend would be a trial of wills.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Of the Divine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777336
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Food for the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



It was the festival of Dionysus. Or so Theo had said. To Hermione, it looked like an orgy disguised as a party. He had demanded she come as his guest of honor and would be eternally damned if she were to say no. Not to lay it on any thicker he had assured her since there was a bank holiday she could spend some time in Greece. There were ruins on his private island and if she truly desired they could sail over to Athens. Hermione wanted to say no, Theo made every argument to say yes. 

So she settled on, “I have nothing to wear.” 

Grinning like he had a secret he waved away her problems and considered her answer a yes. “For my personal Athena, all will be taken care of.”

When she was standing in the guest room he had so graciously provided for her, dressed in a silk slip dress that barely covered anything and wedged sandals, she was sure she should have stayed in London.

“I can’t wear this Theo, plus it’s black. Shouldn’t we be wearing white or gold if it’s about Dionysus?” She questioned, trying and failing to pull the dress down some.

“Nonsense. You’ll see only the plebeians dress in the white and gold. But the initiated,” He purred turning her towards the mirror so she could look at herself fully. “They know that black is the color of power, the true color of the gods.” He smirked and as Hermione glanced down from his head, dawned in a crown of enchanted waves, to his black and gold Versace shirt, slightly wishing he had buttoned a few more buttons, and she knew she had no choice. 

“Theo, you are too much.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I bottom then poppet, yes?” He teased and held out his hand for her to take and be led into the party.

~.~

Draco was not one for Theo’s… theatrics in long doses. His parties were generally themed and he expected all of his friends to play along. That is unless they wanted to hear him groan about how they ruined the fun for weeks on end. 

Dressed in the black of the ‘gods’ as Theo demanded. Himself, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne were each given tokens of a god to represent and wear on the threat of ending their friendship if they declined. Blaise, ever the boisterous and show-stopping one was to be Zeus. Theo had gifted him a golden crown that sparked lightning and once he had appeared Theo covered the shirtless man in gold glitter. Daphne was to be Aphrodite and was gifted a necklace filled with Amortentia “ _ to use wisely for those who needed it. _ ” Draco was secretly thankful that the least mischievous of the bunch was given the love potion. Pansy was not happy at that, assuming her title of Tyche and ring filled with Felix Felicis was the ringer. 

Draco was Hades himself, a crown of blue fire on his head and a simple request to  _ “look richer than anyone could hope to be in this lifetime or the next.”  _ Draco audibly laughed at that and assumed it meant to come as you are.

Theo’s parties notoriously got far too loud far too quickly and were not something Draco enjoyed coming to until the next day. When it was just the invited guests and they were relaxing on his yacht. Sipping from his glass of Firewhisky, Draco looked around for the host himself when he spotted her. 

When Theo mentioned there would be a special guest Draco would never have imagined seeing Hermione Granger walking down the staircase. She was dressed in a barely-there slip and a winged headband upon her mane of curls. “Athena.” He whispered out and willed himself to appear at least partially put together. 

The silk glided along her curves like jet black water. Leading to long, toned legs that looked to be carved from marble itself. Draco had dreamed of those svelte legs and where he’d like to have them but the real thing… that was a blessing. 

He knew he was staring and therefore played it off to appear amused. They had had their first date not two weeks ago but if  _ she  _ was here, this weekend would be a trial of wills.

“Granger you look ravishing. I almost don’t feel bad for how much whining you had to hear from Theo to get you into it.”

Taking Hermione’s hand to place it into Draco’s Theo laughed lightly. “I know. Isn't she a doll of beauty, valor, and wits? You pick your gems wisely Draco.”

“Nott?” Draco warned, lightly this time.

“Yes, my liege?” He teased in return, green eyes wiggling behind gold-rimmed spectacles.

“Sod off.”

“Your room is on the east wing. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He chuckled and went off into the crowd.

“Something tells me there is very little he wouldn’t do.” Hermione giggled and Draco nearly felt his heart stop at the innuendo.

“You have no idea the things Theo has done and is  _ dying _ to tell people he did.” He chuckled, and led her into the crowd to some people she might know and for her to have a little bit of fun.

A while later Draco was beginning to get a headache from the noise and motioned her to join him at the bar to get a drink.

“You really do look wonderful Hermione, I didn’t expect to see you.” He passed a glass of champagne for her and one for himself before stepping into a less crowded space.

“I didn’t expect to either. Though will all the models in swimsuits…” She trailed off looking into the patio below them. “I’m glad I am here. Isn’t Theo gay?” She questioned and Draco laughed lightly at her two folded statement.

“Are you jealous, my little lioness? I assure you a Malfoy is a faithful man. As for Theo, I’ve come not to question it. He’s not dated a woman in years but I think he still likes to sleep around. Lover of beauty and all that I’m sure he’ll tell you.” He droned and took the opportunity to linger along the curve of her collarbone while she drank champagne. 

“I’m not jealous. Well, maybe a little possessive. These girls are stunning. This house is stunning. This party is-“

“Do you want to get out of here?” He interjected and decided that an hour and twenty minutes of loud music and her in that dress was all he could take.

“I’m sorry?” She questioned turning towards him in shock and Draco prayed he didn’t screw this up this early in their relationship. 

“I have a warded and silenced room every time Theo has one of these parties. If you’re hungry we can take some food and a bottle of champagne and just  _ get out of here.”  _ He expressed and hoped it didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

“I-I” Hermione started and Draco could feel himself freezing up. He was fucking this up. He was fucking this up on their third week as a couple. Pulling her into a kiss as it might as well be his last, he tried to save face a little.

Hermione felt on fire as soon as his lips met hers. She had never seen him look so  _ hungry  _ before. This was Draco Malfoy. He was calm and cool and collected. He always had a line and was the textbook definition of a gentleman. This,  _ this _ man whose hands were on her waist, her hips, her thighs was a man unchained. She’d never been so turned on in her life.

When they broke for air she could see his silver iris were blown black and she felt a heat pool at the base of her stomach and thought ‘ _ fuck a gentleman I want this man.’ _

“Let’s get out of here.” She whispered out and he pulled her in close as he apparated them into his quarters. 

It was white gossamer curtains and a fluffy white comforter. It was a clear night sky and a sea salt breeze. They were lips and hands and gasps and she attempted to get him undressed in between those moments. She had managed to remove his tie and the buttons of his shirt before her knees hit the bed and she was falling. Hermione was barely registering her surroundings as Draco collapsed them on the bed and set to yank off his crown and hers.

“Your legs are delicious Hermione. Forgive me if I dare to have a taste?” He purred lowly and the way his voice vibrated into the room left her in a shiver. 

He started with her ankles. One by one he removed her shoes and kissed the tops of her toes, the side of her arch, the base of her Achilles heel. He would nip in the spaces that let him, leave wet kisses on others and he was barely past her knees before she was a quivering mess. His eyes were dark, his hair was mused, his skin glowed in the moonlight and he looked like his one goal in life was to  _ devour _ her. If his kiss could do that much she just might let him. 

He had reached his hand to the base of her knickers, thanking god she wore decent ones for once before he paused and grinned deviously. 

“Are you wet for me, my goddess? I’ll have to drink from your bounty this evening. Whine for me yes? I love the sounds you make.” He cooed before smoothly removing her underwear and lifting her slip up. 

When at first she felt he was ravenous, this time it was like he was a cat playing with his food. Lifting her left leg up he ran kisses down the inside of her thigh. He placed slow wet caresses at the joint between her and her leg. He trailed his nose around her glistening core only to give the same attention to the other side. 

She was whimpering in his teasing and when he lifted her dress off her head she thought the worst was over. Only to feel pillowy soft lips trail a line from her breasts to her core, stopping just above where she so desperately wanted him to kiss, only for him to place his lips just the right, just to the left. Hermione thought she was going insane when she felt his hot breath upon her and nearly came from the contrast alone.

“You’re gorgeous my lioness. Now cry out for me, I want to hear you roar.” He commanded and descended upon her mound with a long suck. 

His tongue lapped up her juices like it was the only water he’d had for days. He hid his face deeper into her, exploring her depths with an abandon that had her mewling for him. His pattern was unique and familiar all at once until she gasped out in realization. “The alphabet?”

Pausing slightly he looked up at her and smirked. “Good girl. Ten points to Gryffindor if you can ace this test.”

He was quizzing her in the bedroom? Oh, this man was a pantheon of talents. He returned to his musings as she gripped the sheets and tried to concentrate. “D...i…o…n...y” She panted pausing her spellings as a scream ran through her. As he didn’t stop Hermione took a deep breath and continued.

“S….u…..” Oh Merlin she was so close, it was getting nearly too hard to speak let alone spell. Looking down at him she could see a challenge in his eyes. She could do this, she was the brightest witch of her age.

“S…. it’s…. It’s… Dionysus!” She screamed out and he leaned back again to grin.

“God of Wine and he has blessed me with a beautiful fruit. Now let me give you those points.” He smirked and dove two fingers into her, arching upwards as his tongue flicked the spelling again for her.

She came with a scream and panted down, looking out at the white curtains blowing in the breeze. Stars in her eyes as she tried to think of an orgasm that was even half as good. 

  
  


Looking up at her lover, who seemed entirely too sated while he was still fully clothed Hermione sat up slowly and moved to ask. 

“What do I need to do for ten more points?

Removing the rest of his clothes and arching himself on top of her he kissed the shell of her ears.

“I can think of a few things.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
